


What do you want, Gabriel?

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Bottom Gabriel, Gabriel being a little shit, M/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Sam, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a peculiar way of flirting with the object of his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want, Gabriel?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been beta'd by the lovely [Kylie.](http://propertyofsamwinchester.tumblr.com) <3  
> Let me know what you think please! :)
> 
> (set somewhere between 5x08 - 5x19)

[[tumblr]](http://sammycakes.co.vu/post/75071491944/ao3-part-1-of-dating-an-archangel-series)

 

It had started with little pranks and jokes.

One morning Sam was woken up abruptly, and almost started panicking – the radio had started playing an all too familiar song, one that Sam wanted to never hear again. He sat in his bed, panting, looking around to make sure he wasn’t in that goddamn motel in Broward County. Then he checked the calendar to see that it was actually a Saturday.

Only then did he notice the trickster-slash-archangel sitting on the sofa across the room, casually browsing through the day’s newspaper.

“What was the line?” Gabriel’s lips curled at the corners. “Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Sam shot him a deadly glare as he hurried out of bed and headed for the bathroom, muttering a quiet ‘Fuck you Gabriel’ under his breath.

Then there was that time when Gabriel made all the taps in the motel room pour melted chocolate instead of water. Sam had come out of the bathroom soaking in the sweet liquid, looking absolutely furious. When Gabriel had ran from the room, laughing, Sam had been half-tempted to go after him.

Gabriel seemed to be picking only on Sam, like he was his favourite toy to play with. Maybe because maybe Dean was still pissed at him, and Cas wasn’t as much fun to prank, but Sam was getting sick of some seriously messed up porn popping up on his laptop. Or taking a sip of his coffee in the morning to find that it was spiked with something alcoholic, strong enough that Sam was pretty sure it had to be illegal.

The worst was when Gabriel popped up while he was doing research, and started distracting him. Because then he started invading territory, instead of just annoying him like usual, and that made Sam actually uncomfortable; Gabriel started getting a little too personal.

There was an innuendo here, a flirty remark there, a suggestive smile or an occasional wink, because Gabriel was very skilled at making every conversation link back to sex.

And, to be fair, this particular one wasn’t very hard as the Winchesters were trying to identify and track down whatever it was that was turning the population of an entire town into crazed sex-addicts. Dean’s first thought had been that some teenagers had got their hands on a black magic spells book and started making people want to fuck each other to their deaths. You know, just for fun. Sam had dismissed the idea.

Dean got up from his bed and walked to the table where Sam was sitting with his laptop to grab the bottle of whiskey. “What, you got any better ones?” He said, then took a swig of the bottle, at this point not even bothering to pour it in a glass first.

“I’m thinking some kind of creature or pagan god or something.” Sam mumbled while he kept typing on Google, but any search he tried eventually redirected him to a sex-advice forum or even worse, a porn site.

Gabriel, who had joined them about half an hour ago, laughed out loud, amused at his own thoughts. “You might be right there, kiddo. The pagans sure know how to party. They’re all about the sex and the orgies, those folks.”

When he’d shown up, Dean had groaned and asked, “What do you want now?” in the gruffest voice he could manage.

Gabriel had been making sudden appearances for a while now, but after claiming to be able to help them with their case – and then actually helping them, Dean had learned to sort of accept his presence. He didn't know why the archangel was being so nice - well, nice might be a bit of stretch. Helpful, maybe. But as long as he made their job easier, Dean didn't care. But now, Gabriel was sitting on Sam’s bed, and popping gummy bears in his mouth while idly flicking through the channels, despite the TV controller missing from his hands.

Dean snorted sarcastically. “Yeah? And how would you know?”

The archangel shot a glare at Dean’s sarcastic tone. “I spent a couple of hundred years with them.” Then he turned to Sam, and smirked. “Picked up a few…tricks along the way, too. Became quite the master myself.”

Gabriel paused for a moment, gaze fixed intently on Sam, waiting for some sort of a comment, or something. But Sam quickly focused back on his laptop.

“I could prove it, if you’d like a demonstration…”

Sam cleared his throat, and ignored the comment, even if he was completely aware of what Gabriel was doing. “Do you know any one that would do such a thing?”

“Well, I suppose _I_ would. If I got really bored.” His eyebrows quirked upwards for a second, and there was that familiar trickster-like glint in his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel, then decided he’d had enough and picked up his keys and left, mumbling something about getting some food and finding where Cas had disappeared off to.

When they’d been left alone in the room, Gabriel approached Sam, coming up to sit next to him at the table. Sam shifted in his seat, and his shoulders tensed up. He thought about showing what he’d found with Gabriel, but was conflicted, because at the same time, he wanted to avoid the topic at all costs.

The fact was, that apart from the pranks and the jokes and the obvious flirting, Gabriel had started getting a lot more affectionate with Sam over the last few weeks.

Sam had felt the faint touch of fingers on the back of his neck, and the more solid feeling of Gabriel’s hand running through his hair. A few times he’d been sure he’d felt a slap on his butt, or a pinch, but Gabriel had feigned innocence at the accusation each and every time. Then there was that moment last week when Dean had brought a pie from the diner, and insisted Sam tried a slice, so much that he’d left the last piece for Sam and gone out to get more. Sam had just been finishing up when Gabriel had appeared at the table across from him; he’d studied Sam’s face for a moment then reached over and wiped a small piece of the filling off the corner of Sam’s mouth. His movements had been slow, as he dragged his thumb across Sam’s lips, and he’d stared right into Sam’s eyes, looking almost enchanted. But then Sam had brushed him off and busied himself with anything he could find to avoid having to think about it.

“You’re working too hard, Samantha.” Gabriel interrupted Sam’s thoughts, snapping his fingers. The webpage on the laptop immediately switched to a list of funny cat videos on YouTube.

“I wonder what it would be like if you were a girl.” The grin on Gabriel’s face was mischievous, and he tried to snap his fingers again, but then a strong hand around his wrist stopped him.

“Don’t even dare.”

“Why not? Haven’t you ever wondered what it’d be like?”

Sam was staring at Gabriel with the most serious expression he could muster, not letting himself be distracted by the thought. He was trying to, in a way, put his foot down and put a stop to Gabriel’s tricks on him.

“I bet you’d be sexy.” Gabriel was smirking again, and his hand went up to touch Sam’s cheek, then trailed down to his jaw, and his neck, coming down to the buttons of his shirt, where he hooked a finger. Then he looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. “But definitely not sexier than you are now.”

Sam was finding it hard to look away, but eventually, he let go of Gabriel’s wrist, and got up, walking to the other end of the room. Sam couldn’t find anything to say, let alone form a coherent sentence. His mind was scattered, trying to keep up with Gabriel and his flirting. He didn’t know what game the archangel was playing but it sure as hell was confusing him.”

“What’s the matter, can’t take a compliment without getting all worked up?”

As Gabriel approached him, Sam found himself backing up against the wall, but then Gabriel was right there in front of him, and his hand had come up to touch Sam’s face again, and then run through his hair.

Sam nearly relaxed into the touch, because it was soft and gentle, but then something inside him snapped. With a swift move, Gabriel was the one with his back pressed against the wall and the hunter pressed against his body, holding Gabriel’s hands against the wall. Sam was way too close to Gabriel, and he knew, especially because he couldn’t stop glancing down at the archangel’s mouth, and trying very hard to resist the urge to kiss him.

“What do you want, Gabriel?”

“Come on, Sammy boy, I was just-”

Sam interrupted him, his voice even lower now, almost growling. “No. What do you _want_?”

The smile vanished, and Gabriel’s eyes grew darker now. The archangel swallowed hard, and for the first time actually looked like he’d put aside the jokes. “You,” his voice was quiet, as if he didn’t dare speak the words. “You, just you.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. His lips came crashing down on Gabriel’s, and he let go of Gabriel’s hands, for them to curl in Sam’s hair, pulling it just a little.

Then Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s body, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed, where he fell on top of the archangel. His hands hurried to undress Gabriel, and he wasn’t even thinking twice about what he was doing; he’d just switched off his mind and let the lust drive his actions instead.

“Oh wow, Sammy, I never thought you were the dominant type,” Gabriel wondered how he could speak, or even think straight, because all he could focus on was Sam’s teeth on his neck, the weight of his oversized body on his, and what was undoubtedly Sam’s hardening cock pressing against Gabriel’s thigh.

“Oh, you knew.”

“Yeah, okay, I did.” Gabriel reached up to catch Sam’s lips in another thrilling kiss, and Gabriel moaned into it, loving every moment of it. He’d been chasing it for months now, yearning for Sam to touch him, to take him and make him his, and the excitement of it made it all so overwhelming.

For Sam, it was something else. It was sort of like payback, for all the taunting and the teasing, and the flirty comments and not-so-innocent touches. He decided just then, watching Gabriel shiver at his touch, he was going to take his time and break Gabriel apart.

For an immortal creature like Gabriel, time had a strange relativity; a human’s entire lifetime was like a fleeting moment for him. Now, as he squirmed underneath Sam’s body, waiting for Sam to remove his own shirt, then Gabriel’s, working in the slowest motions to get rid of their clothing piece by piece – _that_ seemed to last forever. Gabriel was getting impatient, and maybe would’ve have snapped their clothes way, but he was actually enjoying Sam’s teasing. And then, finally, they were naked, their underwear being dropped on the floor to join the rest of their clothes. Sam started with small kisses on Gabriel’s chest, on his neck, on his mouth, he run his tongue on Gabriel’s nipples, and bit them gently enough.

And then, Sam sat back on his heels, and looked at the archangel for a long moment, before he reached out and wrapped his large hand around Gabriel’s cock, _almost_ covering it entirely.

Gabriel nearly whimpered. “Sam…”

A smile tugged at the corners of Sam’s mouth, because he was only getting started. He got out of bed and reached over to Dean’s bedside table, to retrieve the bottle of lube from his brother’s drawer. He’d seen it a few times before, and hadn’t asked why exactly Dean would need it, but Sam had a pretty good idea about it anyway.

Then he climbed on his bed again, and grabbed Gabriel’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. His one hand stroked Gabriel’s cock, while he used the other to work Gabriel open, in a painfully slow way, one finger at a time. And if the sounds Gabriel was making were any indication, he was enjoying Sam’s teasing immensely, and maybe even hating the Winchester a little bit for it.

“Fuck, Sam, just-” Gabriel gasped as Sam suddenly hit the spot inside him. “Oh just fuck me already,”

“Hmm.”

Sam was grinning at the mess he’d created, and if he was honest, he was loving it. Gabriel, _the archangel_ , spread open on his bed, panting and moaning, grasping at the sheets helplessly, begging Sam to fuck him. Yeah, it was definitely something Sam could get used to.

“Please, Sam,” Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open, his pupils blown-wide. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, giving it a slow, teasing stroke. “Come on, now. I know how long you’ve wanted to,”

Sam groaned, because it was true that he’d had some filthy thoughts about Gabriel that he wouldn’t have ever admitted out loud, not even now that he was presented with the opportunity to make a reality of those fantasies.

Sam didn’t even give a second’s notice before he entered Gabriel, because by then he was good and ready to go, and even if not, Sam knew he couldn’t physically hurt Gabriel. That’s what he put it down to, the raw, animalistic nature to his actions, as he let go of himself and fucked Gabriel, fast, and hard.

But Gabriel loved every second of it, and it wasn’t long before he felt the waves of pleasure building him up to his orgasm. His entire body shuddered and his moans were louder than ever, and the hunter’s name came spilling out of his mouth in an almost chant-like manner.

“ _Sam, Sam, oh,_ _Sam_.”

Sam lost control shortly after witnessing Gabriel break completely underneath him, and he groaned as he came, nearly collapsing on top of the archangel, unable to hold himself up through his orgasm. After a moment of pulling himself together, he rolled off to lie on his back. “Oh God,”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh, John Winchester.” He said in a mocking tone. It earned him a frown from Sam, but after realising the implication, Sam blushed and mumbled a quiet apology.

“You can’t expect me to be thinking clearly now.”

Gabriel smirked. “Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people.”

Despite the annoyingly arrogant joke, Sam laughed, and turned to his lie on his side, and reached out to pull the archangel close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriel.

Then Sam kissed him again, softly now, and smiled lazily at him. “Shut up, Gabe.”

 


End file.
